Breaking The Assasin's Cold Heart
by KurapikaISaBOY
Summary: AU: "Don't break my heart." I heard him say. I was to stab him from behind, but decided to counter with a, "Or else what?" He smirked, found his way to me, as he whispered in my ear before disappearing, "Or else I'll break yours" I wasn't scared, I felt challenging him even. Because of this and his iniquity , my goal right now is to Break that Assassin's Cold Heart. KilluaXOCXGon
1. Prolouge

**Baby Blue Eyes**

**KilluaXOC**

Dreaming about going to a different world, a different dimension and in a bunch of different people—people opposite of what you're already used to seeing, sick of seeing and dreamed of not seeing, where is this world? Do you _really_ want to live in this kind of world? Especially if this world is full of murder and evil—no, it's to be mistaken for the world you live in since it's just the same.

In the world where we live in is a world where there are different kinds of people, the good the evil, the strong and the weak, the killer and the savior, the people and the monsters. There is never a world you call, 'perfect'. If there is one, may all living things have that world—but if not, beggars can't be choosers right?

There is only _one_ world where we can peacefully live in. Isn't Mars available? No, not yet. Isn't Venus okay? No you're mistaken. What about Mercury, if you want to die, then, okay. Saturn, Uranus, Jupiter and little not-at-all-planet-after-all, aren't in the list too…

It's clear that we can only have one planet, for all the living here in Earth—but, nobody ever said that we can't wish to live in another dimension, am I right?

But still, living in a world without the people you love, isn't that a bit too lonely? However… if those loved people are forgotten, what will happen?

What if… you never knew there was another dimension and that you were living there before wishing to breathe in a different world? Never remembering a thing from the past because, they say that the past is the past.

Remember, always be careful what you think about, be careful what you do and… be careful what you wish for.

"Ha!" A shout heard from the top of the mountain to the city below, a shout—no, a yelp from a girl, sweat rolling down her face from her forehead. What a hot day, oh, but that wasn't the reason for her to sweat, it was the difficulty of the thing she's doing.

Her teacher—guardian—no, he's probably her master—was sitting across her, staring at the poor young lady smugly at the thought of her close to giving up. Isn't his expression supposed to be the opposite?

Who knows?

"It's not that hard you know." He released a small smug smile again as he said those words. The girl huffed and took a good amount of air, ready for the words she was going to say—probably a long speech—and then she … let her body fall lamely.

Her guardian—master—guardian—master—whatever, shook his head in amusement as he carried the girl over his shoulder like a baggage and brought her to the girl's room, probably. Arranging the girl's bed, the man checked his wrist watch and read exactly

9: 58 pm. He let the girl sleep in it, turned the lights off and after one last look, left.

Sighing, he shook his head. Thinking of how the heck she can find the question he gave difficult. He knew she was a smart girl, so why did she find it hard? It was just a mind-racking question, one of his specialties. The rebus

A question as simple as this:

Stand

Sit

Which obviously mean stand up and sit down

Common sense is the only thing that's needed—he stated before he let her answer.

Going down the stairs, he started thinking about things that would be good for his 'child'. The man was confused, should he let her go to school like what most children do? Or should he let her… go to the hunter exam and start her… journey…? This confused the man greatly, worried him and he was angry over it.

Why is everything just so hard to think over? Why can't the world just give him the answers to his question? Throw the answer to his head? Or just plainly let it fall from the sky!

When he last thought of this, he was already out of the house and screaming all he wants to, like his life depends on it. But suddenly stopped when a thing landed—or for a more appropriate word, crashed on top of his head, down to his foot

"Ugh, what is this?" He took his flashlight and examined the _thing _that hurt him. It turned out that it was the thing he was looking for, a guide—the answer.

It read: "Stop screaming, just let her go to the journey thing already! She's smart enough to go on her own" Begrudgingly, he folded the paper that was taped on a brick and made up his mind. It _was _the only reason why he took her in, so that she can go on her own and start her journey already.

He was only her helper, her mentor and her only friend here. She was also his responsibility, a responsibility that his friend entrusted to him and that responsibility that brought him happiness and sadness, sometimes anger, because of stuff she does—but mostly happiness. Without her, his life would be like back then, boring, and lifeless. It had no meaning, well, he _did _and _do_ save people's lives by curing them but… it isn't as fun as what it is when she's there to assist him.

Now, he really, _really_ made up his mind, as much as he hates the idea, he needs to let go of her and lead her back to where she really came from. The next day, he should tell her already. It'll make him feel guilty; especially because he already told her many lies in the past 3 years they were together.

And the only reason he can tell her if ever she asks why he never told her the truth was another lie: I never knew it until now. That was his answer and he knew how lame and predictable that answer is, but knowing her she would never know it's a lie, considering the small amount of common sense inside her head.

It was almost as if all her common sense went to her academic brain thingy (If this was possible) and left a small amount in her CS instead. She was kind of stupid in some ways, and smarts in many things…. But still, even if it'd been three years already, she still wouldn't know if it's a lie or not. Fortunately for him

The next thing he'll tell her tomorrow, once a conversation ignites between the two, he'll definitely tell her that she's able to go now. That he approves on letting her go to the exam. But for a more different reason than what she had been planning once she gets the Hunter License.

She told him that she wanted to bring money for the man so that he could buy her many things and also for him to save more and more people by buying tools or machines he can't purchase because of lack of money. Instead, he'll let her find her own way home, her home, where she _really_ belongs to.

_Earth_

* * *

_**Well this is short…**_

_**Hi guys, KurapikaISaBOY speaking, this is my second story and the first ever multi –chapped, well…. The first one was a one-shot—please read! ITS' 'WHEN HE'S GON' a tragedy and romance story between Killua and Gon, haha, Killua's the female there. **_

_**Umm… for intros, I'm not really the descriptive type of person, it's just not my style, see? I was just experimenting. I can't seem to make a very long chapter, a thousand and one words was all I made… hmm… the characters will be revealed in the next chapter and—wait, I need to say something berry important—yes, its 'berry' not very. I adopted this from Pika Yuhi-chan because she told me she can't continue anymore—this was previously entitled: Sent from Heaven to—Be careful what you wish for.**_

_**Phew, now, umm…. Can you all pretty please review there? (Hello anybody? Is there someone here?) Follow, favorite and continue reading?**_

_**This was long, haha, PS! THIS IS ONLY A PROLOUGE! I promise I'll make it longer next time… hmmm… what about 2 thousand plus? Is it okay?**_

_**I hope you had fun—please enjoy!**_


	2. Approved

**Hi guys, I hope this is enough for you to review to, I guess I took long again, as usual… well…. This is two thousand and four hundred plus words, hahaha, please read guys. I really appreciate the reviews, follows and faves as well as the views. Thanks for the support I hope you continue it ;3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC's whose names are soon to be spilled. I also don't own the lyrics below, Otsumiki Recital, by JubyPhonic, English dub; originally by Jin who owns the Kagerou Project, I do not own the mentioned.**

**Presenting! (I changed the tittle again, sorry)**

* * *

**Breaking The Assassin's Cold Heart**

**Chapter 1: Approved**

**KilluaXOC**

* * *

"_Why don't you want to let me go?" _

"_Because…" A pause, "YOU WILL FOR EVER BE IN THIS DUNGEON! HAHAHAHAHHA!"_

"_Kas—AHHHHHHH!"_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Today was another normal day, for the man. He was just about to wake her up when suddenly she screamed. As he rushed up to the girl's room, he was thinking of maybe not telling her about everything that happened last night—but he caught himself in the act so the man slapped his face hard and ran faster.

But he still reconsidered the thought of not telling her _until _breakfast passes. He should wait because he should ask the girl why she screamed, right? Because that's what a good guardian would do. A _good guardian_… wait, that just brings him to the subject of him lying to her all throughout her life here—which is three years

Before knocking on the girl's door, he looked down, thinking if he really _was_ a good guardian to her. After one last shriek from the girl, he immediately threw the door open, and surprisingly not surprising the girl.

She looked at him like she was expecting him to turn into the monster that was in her dreams. But minutes flew by and yet the man was still standing there giving her a blank look

By this time, she already was looking at the blankets, and the man was on his way to the girl, "Explain to me _why_ you were screaming?"

The girl looked at him, "B-because… I was dreaming and... you suddenly turned into an annoying ant that isolated me from the world like the antagonist in Rapunzel, and I think I got kinda annoyed at the ant and so I shrieked... I think..."

The man sighed, put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, "Just… brush your teeth and go downstairs for breakfast." After this, he stood up and was about to leave until the girl said, "I'm not a child anymore you know." And with a last look, he muttered, mostly to himself, "I know, that's why I'm already letting you go"

The male guardian- it's not like she had a female guardian but still, it's tiring how you should call the man 'the man' all the time, let's have a unique way this time, even for once. Okay, so, I should have explained how the man looked like… please wait

The man fixed his red-fiery hair from the spiky styled one to a down pony tail, put on a pink frilly apron which said, 'kiss the doctor', removed his glasses, prepared the ingredients needed for their breakfast.

Their breakfast consisted of an egg, bacon, French toast—a special kind—some broccoli for vitamins, an orange juice for him and a milk for the girl.

This man's at his mid-thirties—he usually gives his hair the most carefree style whenever he's out to buy food but puts on the most serious one when he's at home and while healing people. I have to say, he should be doing the opposite, I mean, he should put on a serious look when outside and vice versa.

He owns a hair that symbolizes that of a red-scaly dragon's color. It ends before the middle of his neck. The eyes—dark hazel-red ones—shows the cheeriness of a teen and a solemn part which reveals parts of his personality one cannot easily see.

He, while preparing the food, was whistling a melody that almost everyone knows, added his own lyrics and behold! A new song! "_Laadadadada~ Kas—oo~hi~~~ maaan~ I'm the greatest! Lododododod!" _

The girl, after a few minutes, came rushing downstairs, wearing a unique Green-Blue T-shirt that said, 'Hunter Exam! Here I come!' In centered text

Downstairs, when the man and the girl was done eating breakfast, the doctor started his introduction for the 'announcement' he had been thinking about since yesterday night.

But was interrupted for the girl already beat him to it by asking him what his problem was

"_What_?"

"Why were you looking at me with those oh so _grave_ eyes?" The girl in green-blue extended her arms and made a spooky voice as if mocking her guardian.

"I—I need to tell you something—" he planned what he was going to say next to avoid stuttering, "I have been thinking about it since yesterday … I saw a flyer, it said that the Hunter Exam's about to start and I know you want to go there badly, so, I'm letting you go- but! With a few conditions." He waited for the girl's response and he did receive one

"You're not joking right?"

"No, I'm serious."

"...thanks...? I guess? But really, thanks!"

"You don't seem to happy" He jokingly said

The girl waved her hand dismissively, "yeah, yeah"

"Ignoring your careless remark, I'll continue where I left off... where was I again?" The doctor peeked at the girl who only answered his question.

"Oh, thanks... hmm... well, first you should have skills that are enough to protect yourself from other deadly nen users and of course a useful brain, or else, you'll be out brained easily. You're also required to bring the five most needed things while traveling,

while you're outside this island you should be more cautious about the people around you, this means you shouldn't give other people your real name easily. You can pick your name, but I prefer you use the name Akira Amamiya for a more convenient display or something like that. We wouldn't want you to give different names and get messed up right?" She nodded

"That'll be the last one. For now you should train hard every day, I'll be the one who'll train you in the next 8 weeks. Once you're in you can't back down. Last chance, are you in or not?" A millisecond wasn't wasted as the girl instantly nodded, shouting a yes then hugging her guardian.

Hugging him to show her affection towards her mentor—a father-like figure in her life.

The man could only hug the girl back after a few seconds because he knows he'll miss these hugs; he knows he'll miss the scent and noise produced by this little tyrant that's hugging him. He smiled, noted to himself that he'll miss her, every piece of her.

After breaking the hug, the girl in green-blue, pumped a fist as well as shouting out words the man would laugh at if she wasn't serious. "Just go rest, tomorrow's training day"

"Um... can I start training now?As in, right now… You see… I can't rest if I keep on thinking about how I'll train, how dirty I'll get, how fun it'll be and stuff…" She acted the words she said, "So, please, please, please, before you say anything, let me train nowwwww!" The whiney girl you're seeing now isn't the girl she was and is. Her actions probably describes the joy she feels right now, that's why the man was stunned by her actions but still kept his face calm to save himself from the teases she'll later throw him once she gets a glance of his stupid-looking face of shock

"O-okay… but… are you sure you want to—" Getting cut off was one of the things that can make him to an instantly irritated man. And once this happens he'll start giving a long speech about respect to the person talking and to the thing he was saying, knowing this, the girl immediately covered her mouth after a yelp, told the doctor to continue what he was saying then exhaled a rather heavy one, "Are you sure you want to train with your Hunter Exam clothes? Don't you want to change into more appropriate clothing? I'm not saying that it's revealing no, don't yell at me, please—" The girl put a hand on her right cheek then nodded slowly, as if what her mentor just said was that hard to understand, seeing this, the man shooed her by telling her to "go change your clothes". And so she did, after a smack-kiss to her older friend.

* * *

"Your left" "Right!" "I'm below!" "Faster! I'm above you!" "Again!"

A man who owns a heart that can forgive anything in a millisecond no matter the sin can become so harsh when needed, like in training. The girl thought he'd make it easier for her since he'd been teaching her moves for defense, offense and the like since she was young and that she thought she was already strong enough to survive in the battles of the future, but no, he told her that she was just learning the basics back then, now's the real deal.

"Graaah! Why *punch* *misses* Don't *Punch and misses* You Just *Punch again, then miss* STAY STILL!?" The man stopped, gave her the opportunity to punch his face and release her annoyance all the while, he 'tch-'ed while shaking his head to show his disappointment to her, only to make the girl who's in white tee and black puffy sweats annoyed, "I thought you were better than this. What happened?" Obviously, he was mocking her to test if she knows what he's trying to do.

If she can't figure this out, even if she does successfully beat her master and prove her physical abilities to him, he'll be forced to go back on his word. If she's going to the exam unprepared then it's far better for her to stay here and train for the next year than risking her life. Better safe than sorry, ne?

After a few missed punches and kicks, the girl rested her hands on her laps, while panting, she whispered, "Oh please, don't tell me…." Raising her voice into a more heard tone, "Don't… tell… me… *exhale* you're trying to out brain me?! Dude! You—you-" Before she let her body fall on the sandy surface, she managed to make out a sentence consisted of the words, "you got me there" and a small almost-whisper chuckle

Just when his 'daughter' was about to land painfully on the ground, he flawlessly—no, it's a lie, after tripping on his own foot, excruciatingly humiliating but also convenient, for the girl that is, he saved her a painful landing by being the cushion to her back. Well, this _is _why he's here.

To catch her once she falls, once she's weak and in need

* * *

After a few weeks, 8 to be precise, the girl, wearing a cap, a small shiro body-bag filled with only four stuff, all dressed up in her HE T-shirt, orange shorts, sneakers, and attached a small device on her lower thigh that covered a small part of her skin—coming back to the sentence, after nine weeks, the girl, because of hard work, passed her mentor's tests, both physical and mental ones and fulfilled the requirements, and of course, this means she can finally go to the hunter exams without no one stopping her.

"Bye, bro!" For the record, she calls him bro, dad, dude, and anything she can think of, "Wish me luck—oh wait, I don't need your luck! I already have all of it! Since you're that unlucky to have burned your face while taking a bath—is that possible? YES! IT IS!" Already outside the house, the man wearing the pink apron, face mummified, he mumbled—well he was shouting but of course, with the white thing covering his face, he'd be talking as if he was mumbling and stuff, "AND YOU INSULT ME?!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" she waved a hand, then smiled a genuine one, not shouting, nor talking in the tone as she did earlier, she said in an undertone, mostly to herself, "See you later, Kasohi-san!"

"BYE!

_Hina…."_

As Kasohi, addressed by the girl, Hina, waited for his younger friend to disappear into the horizon, a tear fell from his eye, wishing the stars, "God, please don 't let it happen the second time" getting in the house, face covered in bandages, still wearing his apron.

"_**I can do this!"**_

* * *

So, the girl's name's Hina! And the man's name's Kasohi, here's a fact; if you rearrange Kasohi's name backwards containing two letter it'll form a Hisoka.

Although I know my metaphors suck... Haha, hmm…. Feedback please?

* * *

_**Because it's you I just know you'll make it through**_

_**Look ahead do all you can do,**_

_**If you've gone and you've given your all**_

_**Just know you're not alone,**_

_**I'll be here for you!**_

_**Throw away you rather than stay**_

_**It won't do a thing for you and "hey"**_

"_**maybe I might tag along!"**_

_**Let's go and throw the page to break the lo**_


	3. I Saw a Dog and a Female Contestant!

_PREVIOUSLY_

_As Kasohi, addressed by the girl, Hina, waited for his younger friend to disappear into the horizon, a tear fell from his eye, wishing the stars, "God, please don 't let it happen the second time" getting in the house, face covered in bandages, still wearing his apron._

* * *

_"__**I can do this!"**_

_**Breaking The Assassin's Cold Heart:**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**I Saw a Dog and Another Female Contestant!**_

* * *

"Please exit the ship safely! Secure your valued treasures and such because we are not responsible for any loss!" I got off the ship via window, too lazy to walk through the door, fortunately no one was in my way or else I would've been in the water by now. Even though that old geezer trained me enough for me to have 50 percent control over my body's balance, I'm sure that I'll still trip over if there was someone that got in my way.

I sighed, I'm already missing him. Should I call him and ask him if he's okay—wait, does he even own a phone?

There's one more hour before the ship that leads to the Hunter Exam departs, I shouldn't go anywhere.

I sat on the benches near the port, I sighed again. I can do this, I can do this. This is for your guardian, remember? The person who you call your family, the one who took you in when you were lost in the world, because even though he doesn't ask for it—I can see that he needs money to cure the people! I stood up, determined, I SHAN'T DISAPPOINT THEE KASOHI-SAN!

I stood up without knowing that I even did- with one hand that's clenched and rose up while another supports the other hand. I was aware that people were already staring at me with 'weird' plastered on their faces; I left awkwardly planning on entering the ship as quiet as possible.

* * *

I stared at the boy in green clad, his face and choice of color just shouts environment for me. Someone's talking to him and he just… well, he kinda just ignored every single word.

He… he… he looked at me… he looked at me with such soft eyes, his brown wide orbs focusing into my own dark-brown, lips parting for a second but instantly closed, like he was going to ask me something but decided against it. It seemed as if we were in our own world, our own dimension. We were in cloud 9, such warm and fluffy clouds surrounding me right now, the organs (disgusting, I know) inside my body doing their individual exercises. One was doing a somersault, the other tumbling over another and such.

I can only use a thousand words similar to one another to describe the feeling that I'm experiencing right now.

But then he broke the silence, much to my dismay. I was enjoying it for far too long now for my sake, I would've been randomly punched by the guy nearby because I was blocking his way but since Gon was there, I was saved from that. "Hello…" Was the first thing he said

"Y-yeah?" I asked in a rather high pitched tone, this is one of the signs that I'm either embarrassed or keeping a secret and in my case, it's none of the above. Maybe this is a new feeling, first time in three or maybe even thirteen years.

"My name's Gon! What's yours?" Trying to act cool and all, I cleared my throat and shook his hand, slightly blushing, "Hin—Akira, my name's Akira. You can call me anything you'd like," and then I smiled at him. I almost gave him my name there! Fortunately I looked like I was stammering that time so it kinda covered for it.

"Hai! Akira-san" I inwardly blushed, I can't—this has got to be _the most _cliché… cliché…. Cliché—CLICHÉ REACTION! That I have ever showed. Hina, remember that you're only here for your guardian! No time for romance or anything…. or anything… but this _isn't _anything—Argh! Just shut it inner voice!

"Y-you can drop the honorific" I said

"Okay—uh?" He abruptly stopped his 'okay' when we heard the captain, the leader of all gorillas here, say that, this is going to be wild, what the heck is going to be wild?

"What?" I asked him once he suddenly looked alarmed for a minute there; he looks serious all of a sudden. I didn't want to disturb his 'concentration' so I excused myself with the reason of going to the comfort room—if there is one

* * *

"Mother of—" My sentence was cut off because of another incoming food, my lunch…. I was TRYING to stop myself from throwing my lunch up especially because I have no food in stock. I'll definitely get hungry during the exams. I'll get thin then and when I get thin I'll look like a twig and when I look like a twig I'll be underestimated and when I'll get underestimated, I'll be at an advantage- …. Which is… good, actually… Wahahahaha, great idea Hina! Great idea!

Although here's one thing about me: I have motion sickness

I think I won't be a successful Hunter if I don't have my motion sickness patch—or the pill—oh yeah! I _do_ have one packed, pat's own back such a genius Hina, you're such a genius. First it's getting underestimated and now you remind yourself of the pills and patches, I love myself!

I grumbled, having a hard time getting my patch from this stupid bag and right when I got it, someone knocked me out. Right on the spot, looking like a dead rat (such a bad comparison, but suits it, he-he) on the wooden floor.

The last thing I saw was the hideous face of the one responsible for the state I'm in right now, couldn't I have a better sight? Like Gon!

* * *

"Thanks for helping me again" I sat down on the floor, after the storm ended, another female contestant, Kurapika, as she told me to address her, woke me up and told me exactly everything that had happened after I passed out thanks to the right hand man of the leader of all gorillas here, *rolls eyes*

She smiled at me, "You're welcome, but you know, you need to be more careful. If it weren't for your little machine, you would've been knocked out for who knows how long" My machine? What could have this little thing do to me? Thinking it was nothing; I shook my head and brought myself to my small world.

I notice that Kurapika's voice is low despite being a girl, her movements are also boyish in a way that I think she's a boy in a girl's body, out of curiosity and my stupid automatic moving mouth, I accidentally voiced out my thoughts, "Are you a girl…. Or a boy?" She looked startled at what I said, it was low, in fact, my tone was in the quietest volume yet she still heard me. She's pretty sensitive; I believe though that she's not the only one. Gon, you know, the guy earlier, the handsome prince I encountered, eeeeeeeee, *slaps forehead* DIDN'T I SAY THAT THERE. IS. NO. TIME. FOR. MEN?!

Okay, okay, so back to my job in narrating my thoughts, Gon earlier predicted the storm coming up and he was really right, God he's amazing

I wonder why he has that kind of ability.

Oh well, I guess I'll just have to ignore this thought for a while, right now I have to fix this misunderstanding that Kurapika brought upon me, is she a girl or a boy?

"Wh-what?" Kurapika looked offended but tried to hide it, my face was burning up with embarrassment, oh why did you have to ask her that!?

It made me look like a fool to the person who saved my life; don't you ever use your head Hina? Don't you ever?!

"N-n-nothing p-please just ignore what I said! You know me, oh wait you don't but hey, you know people, they always do things without thinking and I'm one of those people so—PLEASE just ignore what I just said. I don't remember anything that happened a few seconds ago and you also don't….!" I was ranting, God I was ranting in front of a stranger! Iiiiish, maybe you're just not used to people outside your island! I really need to get a social life, hmph. "…peace?"

Kurapika looked at me with the pair of eyes she owned, it was so beautiful I envy her…. Those short locks she possess, the lashes, her pale pink lips, white teeth-she can easily kill people just by looking at them with her eyes, kill them with her lips—mouth used for talking of course not for her to kiss them to death- everything just looks so good about her. If anyone would ruin her face, I'd be their enemy and I'll kill them immediately, that is if I do not fear being a murderer in front of many, but I do, so I won't do it in front of the crowd. If I were to kill someone because they ruined Kurapika-sama's pretty face, maybe after ruining their own, I'll poison them, then act as an assassin and pretend as a nurse then kill that person when they're in the hospital and feeling so helpless, I'll use the needles with muriatic acid and inject it in that person's body then he'll die slowly but painfully…. That's just a plan though, he-he

I really don't know now whether Kurapika's a female or a male or a Hideyoshi but I'll call her a 'her', maybe she really _is _just a girl but lived with a bunch of males so she became like a male too and such things that I know only happens in movies or soap operas.

I don't even know if you understand a bit of what I'm saying!

Kurapika shook her head then laughed silently, now she looks like a stunningly beautiful princess who's giggling at her red and scaly dragon who saved her life from the knight and shining armor who wanted her for himself, cutting the whole description and stuff in my head, I heard her say, "I don't mind it, people mistaken me for a girl since I wear my tribal clothes, don't worry" Ahh, okay, so I'm not the only one—wait, did I just hear that right? Did she just say people mistake him for a girl—Eeeeeeeeehhhhh?

I can feel my head become heavier and heavier, maybe I need some rest—or maybe it's the storm coming up, yep, there's another storm, bigger and stronger than earlier and here I thought it was the last. Curse you life for giving me such stupid motion sickness!

Later I'll put my motion sickness patch on, somehow this works better than the pills and I like this better, "Y-you're a…" I pointed accusingly at _him_ with a face I can only call 'surprise', _he _stared at me with confusion, my voice losing all its volume, I manage to stutter out the word 'guy' as he nodded at my answer.

Life, why do you make people whose face I'm jealous of (because of how pretty they are) be male? It hurts my female's pride! Why oh why? What have I ever done to you? What have I ever done wrong to deserve this kind of humiliation? To deserve this kind of…. Stupidity? Are you not serious with me or do we need to break up? I thought you loved me? You! Why don't we break up, life? I need some space, I need not to look at you to live anymore, I need… I need some time alone, listen to the song, 'Just be friends' so that we'll have our closure, I don't love you anymore, no, it's not me, it had always been you, you don't understand me at all, I hate you now, please, go—What have I just been blabbering about?!

This isn't a story about me breaking up with life! This is a chapter for the Hunter Exam! Sht, now what am I saying?! Author will you stop making me think about different random, unimportant stuff!?

Bringing my serious side back, wait, when have I ever owned a serious side!? Okay, okay, Hina calm down, please, I beg of you, go back to the main subject of you introducing the story. PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU

Mehehe, hai, hai, I'm sorry

"Anyways," I'm glad he changed the subject, Arigatou Kami-sama! Arigatou! "We should prepare, I just heard that we're entering a 'turbulence zone' and that the storm's going to be stronger" Yep, like I said, Gon told me earlier when we had a small chance of chatting before he dashed off somewhere I don't know

"I want to go… but I can't, uwaaaaah, what am I to do in this kind of situation?" I dramatized quietly, crying tears of the crocodile, but they weren't really that fake, I really don't know what I should do since I have the worst case of MOTION SICKNESS, I even worship these guys as to why they look like they haven't been shaken up even just a little bit!

"You know you can always drink motion sickness pills, I have one" _He, _okay, first thing, I get an awkward feeling whenever I address _him_ as a _he_ and I think anyone would be! I MEAN! LOOK AT THIS BEAUTIFUL GUY! – Back to the main, main, main subject, he fished something out from his bag, a bigger one than mine, and then looked at me with a smile so perfect I almost died—exaggeration guys, I exaggerate! "Here you can have these" I wanted to politely decline the offer but he looked so sure of himself that it made it _the _hardest thing I could ever do in this time!

So his smile is like a bunch of fireworks crashing into my face, and it's hard to say no, but I gotta do something before I get caught in the near future if ever the pills and patches gets shown, "He-he, thanks but I don't want to be the reason for you to get short in your pills, plus," I also took my own, "I have one" then gave him an almost the same smile.

"No, take these, I don't need them at all, I won something for buying a book about drugs, then they gave me this, so no worries" HE WAS INSISTING! HE! HE! Awwwww, he looks so cute for no reason at all, so cuuuuute :3

I took the pills and thanked him in a shy manner, "Thanks, I really need these. Maybe they might throw stuff that might need me to take these and I only have a few soooo, hontoni Arigatou." I was surprised that after our little chat, I saw no one, make the perverted looking old man by that corner, that, there! CAN YOU NOT SEE?! Oh right, you can't, sorry. AGAIN for the hundredth time! Make that old man an exception, leaving the three of us in this part of the ship the only contestants present, and Gon in the other part, I dunno where he is but I know he won't be leaving this ship.

"Hey, where'd the gorillas—I mean! The others go?" Kurapika looked amused at my question, gave a face that looked like he was going to laugh any second, but then stopped midway when the Leader of all gorillas, he's just that ugly, yes, called for all the contestants left.

"Didn't you hear the captain? He kicked them out since they couldn't handle the rocking of the boats." Hmmmm…. If they fear death, I fear death…. Should I go or not? Should I go or not? Should I go or not?

Fine, I'll go—AFTER I pass the exam and get all benefits from being a hunter

"Uh- sorry, I didn't, but, I think the captain's calling for us" I heard him through the speakers, I felt a chill run up my spine, I think nature's calling... eeek, I can't hold it in at all, "K-Kurapika" I blushed when he asked me what it is, "You c-can go ah-ahead, I need to do… ehhh… _something _first" and that something is going to the toilets, I shouldn't worry cause' I KNOW this isn't the solid one, well, anyone WILL know once they feel it, gehehe, sorry for the inconvenience everybo-….dy? WHO THE HECK AM I TALKING TO?!

"What is it? Surely I can help you with anything, right?" My face became a shade of bright red, HOLY CRAP! HE DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT! But of course, he does not know what the heck I was going to do, that _something _is only for me to do, no need for assistance please,

"N-NO NEED! You can go do your own _thing _while I do m-my own" I stated calmly, as expected Hina, you always handle things calmly even though your insides are shouting, killing each other because of it, even

"Okay, if you… say so" then he proceeded in going there after one last worried look

I sighed, shoot, I shouldn't be late, great, I still need to find the bathrooms…. Eeeeeeee

_This is going to be hell long_

* * *

Ohayou minna! Hey, long time no see! I'm very, very sorry for this very, very, very, very late update, although I think there are only two or… one there? Wahahaha, its almost ironic how I even put this thing up here XD Fortunately, I ain't what I was before, I APPRECIATE the reviews and how would let me feel you all but I don't really care anymore if I don't receive any since I don't deserve that many.

I read somewhere that writers like feedbacks most, specially reviews or comments cause' the time they spent sitting and thinking and damaging their eyes and they don't get any reviews just gets them sad. When I read it, I promised myself to review to every—EVERY chapter of EVERY story I read!

I am very sorry for anything wrong that I put here, the grammar or spelling or anything. OR if this gets confusing, specially HINA'S POV.

Okay, here are some explanations for those who don't get it:

Hina is the girl in the first chapter; she went by with the name "Akira" given by Kasohi for convenience and safety.

Hina thought Kurapika is a girl but then Kurapika told her that he isn't and she kinda freaked out :D

I think that' all- oh and, this would've been a longer chapter but if I did it then it would be so looooooonggg and I don't like making 4000+ chapters in the beginning. The Dog fro some reason is Gon and the female contestant is Kurapika XP


End file.
